Je suis seul, désespéré et sans foi
by AMagicalFeather
Summary: Après leur évasion, de la prison Carl et son père qui ont trouvé refuge dans une cabane. Rick se remet en question et se parle à lui-même et s'adresse même à Lori. J'ai écrit cette fic pendant le hiatus de la saison 4 Disclamer : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.


Je savais que ce jour viendrait. Je savais qu'on devait se préparer pour cette bataille finale.

Mais il était difficile d'unir deux groupes qui étaient totalement différents. D'un côté, il y avait le nôtre, prêt a de battre sans réfléchir et de l'autre côté, le second groupe qui était habitué aux barbecues chaque dimanche de semaines qui existent même plus. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils ont été manipulés par le gouverneur. Il leur a fait oublier que derrière son sourire charmeur, derrière leurs belles rues, derrière leurs murs protégés par des hommes bien armés, le danger était bien réel.

Pour accorder les deux groupes, un conseil a été créé avec des membres des deux partis et ça aurait été efficace, les survivants de Woodbury auraient pu recevoir un entraînement s'il y avait pas eu l'épidémie a la prison.

On était alors face à un nouveau problème qu'on devait régler au plus vite pendant qu'il se préparait de son côté en constituant une nouvelle armée, en cherchant de nouvelles armes et une nouvelle stratégie. C'est pour ça que lorsque j'ai entendu le bruit de moteurs, je n'ai pas eu besoin de plisser les yeux pour comprendre de qui il s'agissait : il était revenu.

Il avait en otage Michonne et Hershel et il n'était pas là pour négocier. Il voulait la prison et ce n'était pas discutable. Pourtant, j'ai essayé, j'ai vraiment essayé ! Et j'ai cru que j'avais réussi, j'ai cru le voir dans les yeux de ses gars, ils étaient prêts à baisser leurs armes. Il a dû le sentir ou voir qu'il allait perdre et là…là il a tué Hershel devant ses deux filles et la guerre a commencé.

J'ai été séparé du reste du groupe, je ne sais pas si y'a eu des morts de notre côté ou pas, je ne sais même pas si nos gars ont pu s'échapper.

Il…il a failli m'avoir mais quand j'ai senti que toute ma force était en train de me quitter et que je sentais même plus la douleur, je n'ai pas été soulagé non au contraire. Y'a pas de paradis juste une errance dans un enfer sans conscience et pas d'autre perspective que rechercher de la chair fraîche. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner Carl et Judith, je pouvais ne pas devenir un rôdeur. Et la dernière image que je verrais c'était le gouverneur, celui qui a tué plus de personnes que tous les criminels que j'ai arrêté dans mon ancienne vie. Je l'ai vu se redresser et j'ai vu une lame le transpercer. Michonne avait pu se venger de la mort d'Andréa !

Après ça j'ai cherché Carl et on s'est enfui de la prison. On a marche aussi vite qu'on pouvait, on devait ne pas échouer. Il fallait qu'on trouve une planque avant la tombée de la nuit et loin des rôdeurs. Juste avant que la clarté disparaisse, on a trouvé une maison. Il faut attendre maintenant.

Un peu après l'arrivée du deuxième groupe, Maggie Glen et Daryl ont trouvé cette maison pendant une expédition. Elle est dans un secteur qu'on n'avait jamais exploré et je ne pense pas que le gouverneur et ses hommes l'ont vu. De toute façon, même s'ils l'avaient trouvé, ils sont tous morts aujourd'hui.

Le conseil a décidé que ça serait l'endroit où l'on se retrouverait si on devait fuir la prison. On se relayait de temps en temps pour voir si elle n'avait pas été prise par un autre groupe ou par les rôdeurs. Dedans y'a le strict nécessaire : un peu de nourriture, d'armes et de munitions. J'espère juste qu'une personne ayant pris le bus fait partie de conseil, sinon n'attendre sert à rien. Je devrais peut être retourné à la prison, peut être que quelqu'un a besoin d'aide, ou peut-être pas.

Lori, je te raconte tout ça, mais je dois te dire quelque chose d'autre. Avec Carl on a trouvé le landau de Judith vide…je…je veux croire que quelqu'un de vivant l'a trouvé, mais si le bus viendra pas nous chercher, j'ai aucun moyen de savoir la vérité.

Je te raconte tout ça, mais tu le sais peut être déjà, si t'es avec moi, t'es partout alors et t'en sais peut être même plus que moi. Ou peut-être que non, peut être que je me parle juste à moi-même. Je sais plus ce que je dois croire.

Parfois je me dis que je suis toujours dans le coma, parce qu'après tout cette vie est tellement incroyable qu'elle peut pas être vraie ! Je ferais alors un rêve un peu fou et quand il s'arrêtera, je pourrais le réveiller. Je dois peut être mourir ici pour me réveiller dans mon lit d'hôpital. Peut-être que quand je sens ta présence, celle de Shane ou quand je vois Carl, vous êtes à mes côtés là-bas. Peut-être que toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontré ici travaillent ou viennent près de ma chambre.

Après tout, quelle hypothèse est la plus crédible ? Un monde apocalyptique ou il reste qu'une poignée de survivants contre des monstres affamés ou un mauvais rêve ? J'aimerais tellement que l'explication soit celle-ci ! Je voudrais me réveiller et te serrer dans mes bras et te promettre que nous irons mieux. J'aimerais être plus présent au sein de ma famille. J'aimerais tant avoir une seconde chance.

J'ai vu trop de sang, trop de monstres, trop de personnes mourir devant moi pour accepter ça. Je refuse de croire que le seul pouvoir qu'il me reste est de décider si je vais devenir l'un d'eux ou me faire sauter la cervelle.

On m'a réduit à vivre dans le présent, seul avec mes peurs et mes souvenirs. On m'a réduit à être une bête en fuite, pourchassée par des morts ou par des hommes ayant perdu l'esprit eux aussi. Je veux pas passer le reste de ma vie en tant que nomade, à chercher un lieu plus sûr que le précédent et à enterrer mes proches. Je peux pas promettre à mon fils d'avoir une vie aussi longue que la mienne. Je peux même pas lui promettre qu'on se fera pas attaquer demain par une horde. Je peux juste tenter de repousser ce moment qui finira bien par arriver en montant la garde comme je suis en train de faire à cet instant. Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer. Non je pense comme chaque jour à toi Lori et je réalise à quel point je suis perdu.

Je dois avoir la foi pour notre fils et pour le groupe si on le retrouve mais c'est si dur de mentir à des personnes qui ont confiance en nous. Au début, je croyais vraiment qu'on s'en sortirait, qu'il y aurait une porte de sortie loin de ce chaos sans nom. Je suis même allé jusqu'au CDC pour avoir des réponses, mais cette porte s'est transformer en un mur encore plus effrayant que la mort elle-même.

Oui, je dois donner espoir aux autres, en leur disant qu'on trouvera un lieu encore plus protégé que la prison, avec de la nourriture, des médicaments et des armes, loin de fous. Il faudra chercher cet eldorado mais on devra s'enfoncer plus loin encore dans ce monde ou l'aube n'existe plus.

J'espère qu'on le trouvera, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire. Si seulement tu étais encore ici Lori, ton simple regard me rassurerait et tu me réconforterais sans avoir besoin de me faire croire à des chimères.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi perdu que depuis que tu es partie. Je suis seul, désespéré et sans foi.


End file.
